(1) Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a top chassis.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”), a plasma display device (“PDP”), a field emission display device (“FED”), a light emitting diode display device and an organic light emitting diode display device.
The display apparatuses have advantages including advances in mass production technology, ease of driving means, relatively low power consumption, relatively slim thickness and realization of high image quality and wide screen to firmly secure a market position and expand application fields thereof.